Fourth generation (4G) cellular networks employing newer radio access technology (RAT) systems that implement the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE Advanced (LTE-A) standards are rapidly being developed and deployed within the United States and abroad. Many different types of 4G LTE-compliant communication devices have been introduced into the consumer electronic device marketplace. LTE/LTE-A wireless networks offer high throughput data services and packetized voice services, e.g., voice over LTE (VoLTE). Many 4G wireless communication devices are capable of communicating within heterogeneous telecommunication networks that use a mixture of 4G, third generation (3G), and second generation (2G) RAT systems. Accordingly, these multi-mode wireless communication devices are configured with radio frequency (RF) wireless circuitry that allows the wireless communication devices to readily transition between cells of a LTE/LTE-A network, as well as to transition to cells of 3G and 2G legacy networks. By way of example, 3G legacy RATs may include Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS)/High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) and Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) 2000/1× Evolution-Data Only (1× EV-DO) systems, whereas 2G legacy RATs can include Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM)/Enhanced Data Rate for GSM Evolution (EDGE) systems.
Generally, multi-mode wireless communication devices are configured to prefer communication via 4G LTE/LTE-A networks offering relatively high data-rate throughput, as opposed to, communication via 3G or 2G legacy wireless networks that offer substantially lower data-rate throughput. In certain scenarios, such as when an LTE/LTE-A network cell may be heavily loaded or in geographic areas with substantially overlapping cells, the LTE/LTE-A network cell may provide a strong signal but a lower signal quality in the downlink direction to a wireless communication device or in the uplink direction from the wireless communication device to the LTE/LTE-A network cell. As most LTE/LTE-A wireless networks are configured to transition wireless communication devices between cells based on signal power levels rather than signal quality levels, a wireless communication device can experience poor connection quality such as low throughput data rates, connection instability, and poor VoLTE audio quality, which can be perceptible for a user of the wireless communication device, despite having a relatively high signal strength, as the signal quality in the uplink direction, downlink direction, or both can be lower than required to support a high data throughput and/or stable connection.
Accordingly, there is a need for transitioning a wireless communication between cells to provide for stable communication based on measured and/or estimated signal quality.